


Sweet Time

by wonuji



Series: Cutting Branches For A Temporary Shelter [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cuddles and kisses, that’s it that’s the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: A relaxing r&b melody fills the small apartment.





	Sweet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Songs that are described are Raveena - If Only and Omar Apollo - Unbothered. Italics are spoken in Mandarin.

A relaxing r&b melody fills the small apartment. A peppermint candle burns and only a small dim light fills the living room. Lying together on the couch are two boys, Wonwoo and Junhui. Junhui lays on top of the other; his head resting on Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo’s legs are tangled with Junhui’s and his fingers are carding through his hair. They lay there listening to the sound of the bass guitar and the gentle drum. As the song fades to an end Junhui looks up and smiles at the other.

“I like that one.”

“I thought you would.” Wonwoo smiles softly and hands him the phone.

“It’s very nice. Perfect for this.” Junhui hums as he puts on the next song. “This one's an alternative song but it’s nice and soft. I thought you’d like it.”

The electric guitars chords start to play along with the drums and Wonwoo looks down at Junhui who’s now staring up at him. Junhui gives Wonwoo a toothy smile and the two lean in to kiss each other softly. Their lips flow smoothly into a slow rhythm. Wonwoo leans in more until they were both sitting up straight. When the song finishes and fades into the next Wonwoo holds Junhui’s cheek in his palm and gently rubs his thumb over his features.

“God you’re glowing.” Wonwoo whispers breathlessly as he takes in his boyfriends beauty.

Junhui laughs airily and shakes his head. “That’s because of the candle light silly.”

Wonwoo denies and leans in to press a kiss to Junhui’s forehead, nose, then lips. He leans back and whispers to Junhui in his native tongue.

“ _I love you more than anything in this world._ ”

Junhui grins and leans in to give Wonwoo a big kiss; knocking them back down onto the couch.

“ _Me too._ ” 

 


End file.
